


HEV troubles

by Kupa609



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kupa609/pseuds/Kupa609
Summary: Gordon is worried about taking the HEV suit off after black mesa.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	HEV troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Just some little no beta drabble i did based off of the roboy gordon idea i draw sometimes :] 
> 
> Tw for brief mention of drugs!

It hasn't been long since the black mesa incident. Its only been 3 weeks; but have things changed for Gordon. His housing in the facility has been long since destroyed, along side almost all of his stuff. He was lucky to make it out with some bare essentials he managed to keep on him. But left without a home, tommy stepped in to offer Gordon a place to stay for the time being. 

Its been nice on Gordon to live with tommy, however as the days pass it gets harder and harder to excuse keeping the HEV suit on. 

For the first week, its been the excuse that he doesn't feel safe without it. For the most part, that was true- it kept him in tact throughout that hell week. The next week it was concerns of what might happen when it comes off, if even possible to remove. 

But recently, Gordon has noticed tommy has acquired more instructional material on the suit. 

Gordon lies on the guest bed tommy's let him use for the time being, staring up at the ceiling. There's many thoughts running though his mind- have been for quite a while. Worries about himself, things to say, Ways tommy might react. How long until his power runs out? His power reserves- especially after black mesa- aren't doing to ok. Without a HEV charging module he hasn't had much of a proper charge, has been tired for a while. 

He has to talk to tommy soon, or else the truth will be forced out when Gordon inevitably powers down to conserve battery. But how will tommy react? Will he be mad, angry with Gordon for being so defenseless in black mesa? 

Gordon wasn't in a good state in black mesa, his arm being chopped off instead of removed with typical procedure hurt. His pain receptors were in overdrive, Gordon was surprised that they didn't overheat. He needed tommy's help back in black mesa, but he's afraid tommy wouldn't see it that way. 

Not only is he afraid of that, but he's afraid to see himself after the beatings he's taken in black mesa. Being shot point blank, attacked by coomer clones, by aliens, by HECU, skeletons, bugs apparently, benrey, if you can name it in black mesa it was possibly out to get him. His auto recovery systems can only do so much, and he can only repair himself to a certain extent. All he knows is he's running. 

Gordon is pulled out of his thoughts when he hears a light knock on his door.  
"Can i come in?" Tommy asks through the door.  
"Oh, yeah- sure dude."  
Tommy opens the door, and Gordon is sent into worry. Under his arm is the manual tommy has been reading through for days on end. Gordon braces for what tommy has to say. 

"Now, Mr. Freeman, I know that- I- I know that you're worried about the suit," 

One hell of an understatement.

"But- I've been doing some research into it- and- and there's failsafe systems in- in the case a HEV removal station isn't working! We can get it off of you safely." 

Gordon sits up, rubbing his arm. 

"You sure? I'm- the HEV suit is a really delicate thing when trying to take off. Maybe we should wait a bit longer-" 

Tommy cuts Gordon off. 

"Mr. Freeman, I know you're worried- but- you- I want to know why. You've been- I've- You've been shutting down every conversation about taking off the suit since you've been here, and I'm- I'm really worried." 

Gordon looks away from tommy, fiddling with the sheets. Tommy sits down next to Gordon, hesitating for a moment, but putting a hand on Gordon's shoulder. 

"Gordon, you can- you can trust me."  
Gordon sighs, looking to tommy. 

"Its...i just....." hes at a loss for words. 

"....is it the morphine?" 

Gordon wheezes, laughing before quickly coming to his own defense.  
"No, no- fuck no. I've..." he cant just say that the suit was tampered with by administrators to make sure it doesn't dispense morphine. He's silent for a moment, considering an excuse. 

"I've been cold turkey for about 3 weeks now, y'know?" 

Tommy gives him a concern look, but nods.

"Well...what's the reason, then?" 

Gordon is silent again. If he cant give one truth, he can give another. 

"I'm scared, man. I'm scared to see myself after all the shit I've- we've gone through. What if i just fall apart the moment the suits off? Like this thing is all that's keeping me together?" 

Gordon curls up on his self slightly as he ponders, his tone growing a little more frantic. He goes silent as tommy puts his hand on his cheek. Human contact isn't something he gets often in the HEV suit- or at all for that- and as such he leans into it, his posture relaxing. 

"...Gordon, please trust me. I can- I'll make sure we have medical supplies when we take it off." 

Gordon sighs, there's no getting out of this. It has to happen one way or another. 

"Alright, tommy. Can we do this tomorrow? Its getting a bit late." 

Tommy looks to the window, it looks around 6. However, he knows that the process might take a while to do. 

"S- sure thing Mr. Freeman!" Tommy gives a thumbs up, standing and making his way to the door. He turns back to Gordon, giving him a warm smile and closing the door. 

Gordon lies back down, dreading tomorrow. 

\---------  
Tommy made sure things were set up as he promised. Near all of his medical supplies he has are out in the garage with him- a lot more then the normal person would have, despite tommy not being an average person. 

He never really got hurt in black mesa, not that Gordon has noticed anyway. He probably owns it all for just in case though. Gordon feels a bit bad making tommy take out all the supplies unnecessarily, if tommy is still fine with him after this he has to remember to help tommy put away all of it. 

Gordon stands over the little bit of tarp tommy lied out, just in case there's some xen creature crud left within the nooks and crannies of the suit. 

Tommy opens his bright yellow toolbox, pulling out a wrench. 

"So, where do we want to start?" 

Gordon considers for a moment, thinking of how to go about this easy. 

" hm...maybe my right hand? I'm, most uh, worried about it to say the least, not that I don't trust your dad or anything- its just having a limb amputated is kind of a worrying thing." 

Tommy chuckles lightly, stepping onto Gordon's right side and grabbing his wrist delicately. 

The forearm piece takes a little while to get off, but not too long. About 10 minutes to find and open the latches. And with a light hiss, the armor clanks to the ground and Gordon gets ready to explain himself. Tommy is silent, looking over Gordon's arm. 

"Well, dad didn't uh- he didn't tell me that he gave you a prosthetic!" 

Gordon looks at his now free arm, definitely feeling looser now that there's less of an outer shell. From there, tommy begins to work on Gordon's right bicep. The armor piece gets looser, and as so Gordon gets worried. 

"Tommy?" 

"Yes Mr. Freeman?" 

"Can you just uh...can you promise me you wont freak out if its like...really bad?" 

Tommy stops twisting at one of the bolts for a moment to look at Gordon. 

"Trust me Mr. Freeman, I've- I know freaking out is- its- you shouldn't do it when needing to do medical work. I've read so," 

Gordon gives a soft chuckle, tommy was always book smart. 

His moment of calm ends abruptly as he hears another piece of armor clank to the ground. The basic outer shell he has on his bicep is dented a bit, but for the most part just dirty from crud that made it through the suit. Gordon flinches when tommy runs a finger over the smooth plastic outer layer. What worries Gordon most is Tommy's silence. 

From that point on, tommy works faster. Moving from the arm to the torso, if Gordon had a heart and not a core it would have stopped by now. The torso piece, with some trial and error, finally comes off. 

Tommy takes a step back, and Gordon slowly turns his gaze to him. His torso piece is banged up a bit more, a decently sized gash from a gunshot wound exposing wires.  
Gordon braces for judgement. 

"Mr. Freeman, if you needed repairs, you could have just asked me to call up Dr. Coomer." 

Tommy doesn't look worried, or mad, or anything bad that Gordon expected. He just seems ever so slightly surprised. 

"You're- you're not mad or anything?"  
Tommy laughs, putting a hand on Gordon's exposed shoulder. 

"I- I didn't expect this, but- my dad is some- some space god, Dr. Coomer is a cyborg, Bubby is- he's a pyromancer from a tube, and I- I don't even know what the hell benrey is, but- trust me that this is fine." tommy and Gordon have a nice laugh, as Gordon feels better about getting the suit off.

\---------- 

Some pieces of Gordon's suit ended up staying back on for the time being, as the shell originally dawned was far to broken. But Gordon's ok with that. Its nice to wear normal clothes for the most part, and feel a hundred pounds lighter. The suit was always heavy. 

Gordon sits on the living room couch with tommy and sunkist, watching some drama that Gordon has no hope of catching up on or understanding. They got plans to meet up with coomer for some major repairs and recharges, and for the first time since the resonance cascade, Gordon feels worry free.


End file.
